400 years ago
by celestialfairyheart
Summary: Four hundred years ago six kids traveled to the Eclipse door to the future. Their names were wendy, sting, rogue, gajeel, natsu, and mika. Mika is the sister of the greatest celestial wizard of all time Anna heartfilia. Now after four hundred years she finally finds them again. Join Mika as she goes on a journey to go back to fairy tail again?
1. Chapter 1

_400 years ago_ : **Mika POV:** "NATSU!! Give me that back!!" I yelled at natsu. " Your being really loud, shortie." He said back to me. 'Did he just called me short!!' "Who are you calling short!!" I shouted. "You , I think, wait am I?" He is so stupid and dense sometimes it makes me really think if his zeref's brother. "You know what, just shut up, PINKY!!!" I shouted back. Sting and gajeel fell and laughed their hearts out. Rogue chuckled, and Wendy smiled. Natsu looked at me irritated and mad. "PINKY!! Are you trying to pink up a fight!!" He yelled. "PLEASE I WOULD PROBABLY WIN CONSIDERING HOW STUPID YOU ARE!!" I screamed. Sting and Gajeel kept laughing until they started crying. "Hey Natsu!! Mika got a point there you are stupid," Sting commented. "Shut up Blondie!!" Natsu yelled. "What was that pinky!!" Sting shouted. "I said blond-" Before he could even finish Sting punched in the face."Hey natsu, how do you like the floor.Gihi!!" Gajeel said to him. Natsu went and kicked him in the face. Until it became a battle between all of us. Except Rogue who sat and watched and Wendy who was trying to stop the fight..again. "Enough!!" Anna heartfilia yelled. All of us children stopped fighting. "All six of you will be going on an important mission! Through the Eclipse door." She said to us. "What's the Eclipse door??" Natsu and Sting said in unison. "You'll find out soon," She said calmly. "But for now do what I say." "When will you be back?" Me and Wendy also say in unison. She looked at us and walked away without a word. "Sister-" I started to say until I was interupted by her. "Do what I say!!" She said coldly. I look down we followed her to the door. A was enormous and so magical. As me, natsu, and the others walked through I looked behind me one more time. My sister smiled and waved good bye. I smiled and whispered good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mika POV** I was with my mother crystal to practice my water magic. My mother is a dragon or more like the Queen of water dragons. So that makes me a water dragon slayer. I have no memory of my past only parts of them. My mother says it's memory lost. But I think it's something different like there's a reason for it. "Mika why don't you get some fish for us to eat ,ok" my mother cried out. " Yes mother!" I said back to her. As I headed to the mountains I found pink flowers near the river. "There so pretty and....pink" I kept staring at the till a boy appeared in my head. He was my age with pink here. 'What was his name natoo?, no..ah..natu?,..that's not it...Nastu? That's right Natsu where's that stupid pinky anyway!?! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna...wait where am I ?' I looked around and remembered that I'm in the mountains picking up fish for mother and I. I hurried and grab the fish for dinner. "Man!! Mother is going to be so happy that I remembered something!!" I yelled excitedly. When I got home I found mother laying down." Mother guess what I remembered something!!" I shouted. She looked at me with frustration. "Oh..sorry" I whispered to her. I forgot she has sensitive ears. She smiled at me and asked what I remembered. "I remember a boy that is around my age with pink hair it was Natsu!" She looked at me and frowned. I looked at her back with a confused face. "I want you to take that memory out of your head," She said to me. "But why I thought you would be happy about it!!" I said back to her starting to get angry. She looked at me and shook her head "I'm not" I waited for her to finish then I ran out of the cave and yelled "Fine!!" I looked up in the sky when more memories started popping in my head. Until I remembered everything my sister, the Eclipse door, my friends, zeref everything. My body started sparkling with a gold shine. My mother ran out of the cave and try to get me but I was gone. I landed in a forest near a town. I walked towards the town with a suprised face. It read Magnolia. I grinned and ran through the town. People stared at me with confused faces. A woman walked up to me and asked if I was lost. I shook my head yes. She smiled and to me to her house and raised me. Now my new journey awaits.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nine years later year x684*_ **Mika POV** It's been nine years since I last saw my mother and moved to magnolia alot has happened since then. The former guild that owned magnolia have been defeat by a girl that looks like a thirteen year old. A man who was trapped in a dinosaur. Another man the jokes alot but is usually kidding. And a man that is very quite. My foster mother that took me to live in her house and I are going to bring  food to them after they announced that they will be making a guild in magnolia. Today is the grand opening and I can't wait to see it. Me and my new mom arrived infront of a big build named fairy tail. My eyes glowed at how wonderful it looked. We walked in and found the heroes. My mother gave the food to them and they gladly accepted it. "My I join your guild?!!" I asked them excitedly. They laughed expect for the girl who I believe is the master. And the quite man. "Sorry but your a little too small," the blonde man said. The girl looked at me with a serious face and smiled. "She can join," She said to them. "What!?!" They shouted. She completely ignores them and continue talking to me. "Hi, I'm Mavis, I'm the master of this guild! What's your name?" Mavis asked nicely. "I'm Mika and I'm 14 years old!" I said back. "By the way Mavis-san, something doesn't make any sense when you defeated the other guild you were the same age you are now, and that was three years ago." The men and the girl looked at each other worried. "I'm so sorry!! She's just really curious!!" My mom apologized to them and they smiled. "It's OK really" Mavis told her. My mom looked relieved and glared at me as I ignored it. "It seems like during the fight when you used fairy law. You lost growth and ageing as your punishment because it wasn't complete. I seen it before with my sister." I continued with a straight face. They looked shocked at me as I smiled. "Well you are right with what you said but how did you...never mind. What magic do you use?" She asked me. "I use water dragon slaying magic" I said happily. They looked shocked even more Even my mother was shocked. She didn't know I used magic. I never told her and she also never asked. "What kind of magic is that?!?" The man who jokes alot and the blonde one asked in unison. "Its a type of magic that uses abilities of a dragon to the person's advantage." I sucked in air ready to make a roar. Everyone in the guild looked confused but curious about me. "Water dragon ROAR!!!" burst of water came out of my mouth as everyone stared in awe. When I was done I gave them a grin as everyone cheered. Mavis came over to me with a stamp. And asked for my color and place to stamp on. I told her I want it blue on my right arm. "You are now a fairy tail wizard!"


	4. Chapter 4

* _four years later*_ **Mavis POV** I watched the guild members from the widow of the guild. I start to laugh at their usual antics. Mika fighting with Silver who came three weeks after Mika joined. Ellis who is eating cake. And the guild being loud and drinking like it's a party. I sigh to myself 'it's been awhile since I came to the guild.' I look at the guild again and see little Macrov talking to Mika. 'I seemed she stopped fighting I wander what their talking about.' **Mika POV:** I was talking to Macrov and threatening him that I will tell his dad about the little stunt he did when I was fighting. As he beg for forgiveness I gave him my infamous grin and rubbed his hair. He looked at me and laughed. " That's why they call you Arial the Water goddess!!" I smiled I really don't know how I got that nickname but I not complaining about it. "I'm going on a job," I told him "Good luck!!" He shouted. "Thanks!!" I shouted. I went up to the request board and found a really great job. It's to stop a dragon that is destroying their forest. I ran right up to yuki and shoes her the job she looked at it with a worried face. "I don't know Mika the seems like a very dangerous mission." She said. "Don't worry yuki I can do it!!" I said to her back. "Well ok" She said and approved it. " Oh Yeah!! I'm all fired up!!" I yelled then I stop when I relied what I said and frowned. "What's wrong Mika?" Yukio asked. I shook my head and smiled. "It's nothing I promise," as I walk out of the guild. Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Wendy, sister....where are you?   


	5. Chapter 5

**Mika POV :** I was walking to the train station it was busy as usual. I looked at the job and grinned "Oh Yeah!!! Time for me to start this mission!!" I shouted. The people on the train looked over at me and I blushed at how I reacted. When the train started moving I was excited for the job. Until my eyes started fall ' Having a little rest will get me pumped up for the mission.' As I fell asleep a weird dream of my childhood. " _Hey what do you think your doing Nastu!!" I yelled. "What I'm just eating, calm done!" He told me. "That dinner was for my sister!!" I yelled louder. "Well now it's in my belly," Natsu said with a grin. "I HATE YOU!!" I shouted and stomped away while the tears were threatening to come out. I sat on the floor and sobbed in my knees. Sting went up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. I smiled and accepted. When we were dancing be blushed. "Hey Mika," Sting said. "Yeah" I said slightly. "One day I promise I will marry you!!" He said  with determination. I giggled " I am older than you so remember you can't marry Unless your as old as me." I said back. He looked disappointed. That's when a guy with a black cape he had a scare on his left eye. He also had dark blue hair. "Wake up," He said. "Who are you?" I said back. When I realized that I was it a white shirt And chains covered my hands. "What did you do to me!!" I yelled. "Wake up," He said again. I shook my head. He know glared at me. The he was about to attack and yelled " WAKE UP!!"_ My eyes shot open as I yelled. The conductor was trying to wake me up. "Excuse me lady you must wake up now. Your stop as arrived. " I got up and ran out of the train. "Shot I'm going to be late!!" I shouted as the conductor started dumbfounded. 'Mission here I come!!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Mika POV :** I start walking to the town where my client is waiting for me. A man was standing in the park with a woman next to him. 'That must be them!!' I thought as I ran up to them they seemed very surprised by my appearance. "Maybe we should ask her," the woman said to the man. I think she is talking about me. "Excuse me but we are looking for a wizard that took our job request their from fairy tail." The woman asked me. I grin and pointed to me. "Your looking at the wizard now!" I said happily but the man shouted that I am too young. "Yeah I know but I'm still powerful." With that the clients told me what to do. As I was about to leave I heard something that made me mad. "Fairy tail is obviously insane to let someone this you do I mission like this." The woman whispered to the man. The man nodded an agreement as they walked off. 'What do they know? nothing!! That's what!!' I yelled in my head and walked off. I went to the woods that they told me about as I got deeper I found a cave and walked in. 'What a weird cave.' I thought. 'Now where is this dragon' then something flew over my head. A dragon with black and blue scales came over to me.' I  feel like I know this dragon..hmm' I thought. "You must be another wizard trying to stop me very well I will let you go first." The dragon said. " No, you can go first," I said back. Then he started to attack with a roar. I used my water barrier to block it. The roar was strong but not that strong. When he was down he looked at me shocked. "Is that all you got!!" I yelled. "Don't get cocky kid it won't get you anywhere!!" he says back. "Why don't you stop talking and fight me already." I yelled back as I'm about to attack. "WATER.." I was intrupted by the dragon "water magic pathetic" He said. "DRAGON ROAR!!" I shouted as water hit him he was surprised. Then the floor started rumbling and it collapsed. The dragon flew up as I tried to hold on to him. There was a crystal and it opened up wide at the very bottom. The dragon looked at me and smirked he grabbed and raised me over the crystal. "No.." I whispered. "No!! You can't do this please!!" I yelled. He looked and my and smiled. "Yes I can they don't call me acnologia for nothing." acnologia said still grinning. "Your zeref's dragon," I said with realization on my face. "Your not as dumb as I thought kid, it's too bad you won't be alive though." He said finally before releasing me. "NOOOOOO!!" But it was too late and I fell in the crystal as it closed it soon turned pitch dark.


End file.
